Running can be considered a complete form of fitness exercise but doctors usually recommend walking instead because of the risk of injury associated with running. Many people try running but unfortunately experience injury, which prevents them from continuing and trying again.
Typical running injuries occur in the knees, ankles and the lower leg, which are the weaker parts of weight bearing structure. This is true even for people who have been running for many years.
Many conventional systems for running training rely upon load/pressure applied to bottom of the foot/shoes, heel strike or toe strike, angle of landing, or amount of breaking during landing. Other systems may rely upon motions or stresses of the leg or foot, when assessing proper or ideal running patterns. One major goal for these types of systems is to merely minimize landing impact to reduce lower body forces.
Yet some other existing systems attempt to teach the runner proper technique based on minimizing any vertical bounce or displacement. A goal for this type of system is merely to minimize undesirably exerting unnecessary energy in a vertical upwards direction.
Additional difficulties with existing systems may be appreciated in view of the Detailed Description of Example Embodiments, below.